Mon vrai souhait
by dreamydreamer
Summary: Seishirou x Subaru. Fic pour ma petite kokoroyume. Subaru obtient des informations qui se révèlent déterminantes et découvre que le destin n'est pas forcément tracé.


One-shot sur Seishirou et Subaru tout spécialement pour ma p'tite Kokoroyume

**One-shot sur Seishirou et Subaru tout spécialement pour ma p'tite Kokoroyume ! **

**Légèrement UA (univers alternatif). Serait situé avant le rainbow bridge (rien que le fait d'écrire ces deux mots me déprime 'snif'). Fic modifiée mars 2007.**

**Disclaimer ****: X1999, Fûma, Hinoto, Kakyô, Seishirou et Subaru pas à moi mais à CLAMP (oui vous savez… ces 4 filles qui s'amusent à martyriser leurs personnages toutes séries confondues lol Elles ont notamment la petite manie d'arracher les yeux de tout le monde… Bah, je les aime bien quand même, ma bibliothèque manga serait bien vide sans elles…)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Mon vrai souhait**

Une élégante silhouette habillée de noir et d'un manteau d'un blanc immaculé déambulait dans les rues de Tôkyô. Subaru marchait seul, pensif. Ce soir, Kamui et les autres dragons du ciel s'étaient réunis après avoir discuté avec Hinoto pour parler des futures opérations à mener pour protéger les points vitaux de la ville, en se basant sur ses rêves prémonitoires.

Subaru était resté poliment jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent d'accord puis une fois cela fait, était parti prendre l'air.

La vérité était que l'avenir du monde lui importait peu. Depuis 9 ans, seul lui importait l'espoir de revoir cet homme, celui qu'il avait aimé, haï mais qu'en dépit de tout il ne pouvait oublier… et qu'il continuait à aimer. Il tenait à le revoir pour réaliser son souhait, à défaut de pouvoir espérer autre chose.

Il leva les yeux pour observer les cimes des buildings. De gros nuages noirs flottaient au-dessus d'eux, menaçants. Il pleuvrait bientôt.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, Subaru Sumeragi.

Subaru se retourna promptement. Le kamui des dragons de la terre le regardait avec un sourire qui lui rappela quelque chose d'enfoui au plus profond de lui. Subaru écarquilla les yeux sous le choc puis détourna le regard, se calmant.

– Que vois-tu en me regardant, Subaru-kun ?

Subaru à ces mots se crispa, puis il murmura, tendu.

– Vous n'êtes pas lui.

Fûma sourit encore.

– je le sais bien… Mais si tu le vois encore en me regardant, c'est bien pour une raison.

Subaru hésita puis se retourna vers Fûma, ou plutôt vers le 'Kamui'. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ce dernier avait alors réalisé son souhait, le privant de son œil droit.

Subaru porta la main à son œil, presque inconsciemment.

Après tout… il l'avait voulu. Parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Parce qu'il ne pouvait le haïr. Parce qu'il aurait voulu...

Fûma le considéra avec attention puis détourna légèrement son regard.

– Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé ce qu'il voyait quand il me regardait ?

Subaru l'observa, écarquillant légèrement les yeux puis les referma.

Seishirou voyait-il lui aussi quelqu'un en regardant Fûma ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Après tout, le Sakurazukamori n'avait aucun sentiment.

Fûma se contenta de sourire. Subaru détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait supporter la douleur de voir les traits de celui qu'il aimait sur un autre visage. Fûma se fit pensif.

– J'ai réalisé un de tes souhaits, Subaru. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas là ton véritable souhait. Cependant, je voulais juste te dire que rien n'est définitif. Les souhaits peuvent changer pour peu qu'on ait les bonnes informations. Moi-même, je ne peux changer ce que les gens souhaitent. Après tout je ne fais que réaliser les vœux, comme pour ton œil… Mais si on se met à penser différemment, alors là tout change.

– Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

– Le souhait du Sakurazukamori n'est pas celui que tu crois.

Subaru parut surpris.

Fûma le regarda encore en souriant. Il se tut un moment puis reprit.

– Ah… et Kakyô m'a fait part d'un autre fait intéressant… Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé le jour où ta sœur est morte ?

A ces mots, Subaru se figea, comme en transe. Fûma l'observa.

– Tu ne le sais pas, apparemment… Elle est morte en performant un sortilège sur Seishirou.

– Un… sortilège ? De quel genre ?

– Si l'un de vous deux essaye de tuer l'autre de la manière dont Hokuto a été assassinée, le coup mortel se retournera inexorablement et fatalement vers celui qui aura porté le coup.

Subaru tressaillit, son cœur manquant un battement.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?... Pourquoi ne..._

– Pourquoi il ne te l'a jamais dit, c'est ce que tu te demandes, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Subaru vinrent se fixer sur le kamui. Fûma se contenta de sourire puis se retourna, s'éloignant.

– Qui sait… Peut-être voit-il quelqu'un d'autre en me regardant ?

Subaru écarquilla les yeux en suivant des yeux Fûma partir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le soir était rapidement tombé. Assis sur le lit de son appartement, Subaru plongé dans le noir ressassait les paroles de Fûma.

Qu'avait-il voulu insinuer ? Que pouvait bien vouloir Seishirou à part le tuer ?

Et plus important, pourquoi sa sœur avait-elle lancé un tel sortilège ?

Il tomba à la renverse sur son lit, regardant d'un air indifférent le plafond.

Et puis… en quoi connaître le vœu de Seishirou pourrait le faire penser autrement ?

Il resta longtemps ainsi, son esprit concentré sur l'homme qu'il avait un jour pensé connaître, recherchant des détails qu'il aurait pu manquer et qui pourraient peut-être répondre à ses questions. Il ferma enfin les yeux, des images de Seishirou et de Hokuto surgissant dans son esprit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain soir, après avoir rencontré Kamui et quelques autres dragons du ciel à l'université, il s'attarda dans un parc. Celui-ci était rempli de cerisiers en fleurs. Il pensa avec ironie que l'arbre du Sakurazukamori aurait pu être l'un d'entre eux, bien qu'il sût très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'assit sur un banc recouvert de pétales de fleurs de cerisier. Les paroles échangées avec le Kamui des dragons de la terre ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête, plus persistantes que jamais. Devant lui, des cygnes blancs glissaient avec fluidité sur un petit lac. De gros nuages d'orage flottaient encore au-dessus de la ville. Un vent tiède se levait, plutôt agréable. Il ferma les yeux.

– Subaru-kun ?

Subaru rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Derrière le banc, s'appuyant dessus juste à côté de lui, Seishirou le regardait, tourné vers lui. Le temps sembla se suspendre l'espace de quelques secondes. Subaru écarquilla les yeux, les plongeant vers celui de l'homme qui l'observait, impassible.

Reprenant ses esprits Subaru fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner de lui et se lever mais une main lui attrapa le poignet. Seishirou sourit froidement.

– Tu t'en vas si vite ?

Subaru serra le poing et dégagea son bras. Il ne bougea pas cependant. Seishirou le regarda encore un peu puis fit le tour du banc jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir dessus, à côté de Subaru qui le regardait faire d'un air méfiant, s'efforçant de rester impassible alors que la nervosité de son cœur qui s'emballait malgré lui l'envahissait. Même depuis son retour à Tôkyô il n'avait que très peu de fois vu le Sakurazukamori… Et à chaque fois, un combat s'en était suivi.

Cette fois-ci ne serait certainement pas une exception. Il serra légèrement les dents.

Les choses étaient destinées à se passer comme cela de toute manière… Il n'y avait rien à faire… Même si en son fort intérieur…

Seishirou ramassa quelques pétales de fleurs tombées sur le banc dans sa main.

– Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Seishirou-san?

Seishirou ne répondit pas tout de suite. Subaru à moitié tourné vers lui l'observa.

Etonnamment, l'homme n'avait pas mis de lunettes noires. Il fit tomber les pétales qui virevoltèrent jusqu'à toucher le sol en silence. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le lac. L'homme était toujours aussi beau malgré ses 34 ans bien sonnés. Subaru l'observa, le scrutant discrètement de haut en bas.

Seishirou sembla pourtant remarquer quelque peu son manège car il le regarda à nouveau, souriant d'un air qui attira un pincement au cœur de Subaru. Froid, indifférent.

Il ne changerait jamais. Il était le Sakurazukamori.

Ses pensées durent le trahir sur son visage car Seishirou sourit un peu plus et avant que Subaru n'ait pu réagir il avait posé une main sur la joue de Subaru, surprenant totalement celui-ci.

– Tu es vraiment mignon Subaru.

Subaru dut réprimer son agitation intérieure et un rougissement certain avant de se dégager. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le sol en face de lui. Il serra les dents.

– Arrête ça.

Quelques instants passèrent en silence. Subaru regardait droit devant lui, ses yeux en colère fixant le lac. Seishirou ne le quitta pas des yeux. Subaru ne le réalisait pas, mais il était vraiment beau. Les années passées l'avaient fait devenir un bel homme à la silhouette fine et élancée dont le visage était d'une beauté irréelle… mais aussi un homme au regard triste et la plupart du temps vide, inexpressif, comme s'il n'avait plus vraiment d'espoir, de souhait… ou presque…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Seishirou sourit froidement.

– Tu le sais bien.

A ce moment-là, Subaru se rappela les paroles de Fûma. Il parut hésiter.

– Peut-être que je ne le sais pas en fait.

Seishirou parut surpris l'instant d'une seconde puis il se ressaisit, l'air toujours un peu intrigué cependant.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Fûma… Il m'a dit… Que ton vœu n'est pas celui auquel je pense…

– Vraiment ?... Et à ton avis, quel est mon souhait ?

Subaru le fixa, impassible.

– Je pensais que ton vœu était de me tuer.

Seishirou le fixa en retour, le visage inexpressif. Il se pencha imperceptiblement vers lui.

- Il m'a également dit que ton vœu n'était pas celui que je croyais…

Subaru resta interdit, écarquillant à peine les yeux. Seishirou parla froidement, mais avec une once d'intérêt dans la voix.

– Et moi qui pensais que tu tenais absolument à me tuer…

Subaru détourna le regard, regardant à nouveau les cygnes. A part eux, le parc était à présent complètement désert. Le soir tombait rapidement.

– Moi aussi je le pensais…

Seishirou soupira.

– C'est ennuyeux… J'aurais pensé que tu voudrais venger ta sœur… De toute façon, pour ma part ça ne change rien, je te tuerai un jour, Subaru-kun…

Ses pensées se bousculant, Subaru se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Fûma. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il hésita à peine avant de se lancer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme avant de fixer le sol devant lui.

– De la même manière que tu as tué ma sœur ?

Un éclat étrange passa dans l'œil valide du tueur, puis il sourit froidement.

– Exactement de la même manière…

Subaru se tourna vers lui brusquement, écarquillant les yeux en entendant sa réponse, clairement choqué.

Seishirou était intérieurement perplexe. Il n'en fit rien paraître.

– Ca te surprend ?

– Oui… Je suis surpris que tu veuilles mourir.

Un moment de silence passa. Seishirou regardait d'un air impassible le jeune homme mais il était en fait réellement déstabilisé.

– Je suis au courant…

Seishirou avait perdu son sourire et pour la première fois, les deux hommes se regardèrent franchement. Subaru savait ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Subaru murmura, presque pour lui-même.

– Ton vœu n'est pas de me tuer. Il est en fait semblable au mien.

Ils n'arrivaient plus à quitter les yeux de l'autre, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu plus tôt. Quelque chose changea peu à peu dans l'expression du jeune homme. La colère monta dans sa voix.

– Pourquoi ?

– Subaru…

Subaru se leva, clairement en colère.

- Comment as-tu pu seulement envisager cela ? Pourquoi ?

Seishirou se leva à son tour, restant toujours silencieux. Et à ce moment-là, quelque chose d'imprévisible se passa. Seishirou écarquilla les yeux.

Subaru venait de le gifler, et pas de main morte. (1) Ce dernier était essoufflé, ses yeux ordinairement tristes et inexpressifs étaient remplis de rage et de larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Soudainement, Seishirou prit les deux poignets du jeune homme et en quelques secondes, malgré la résistance de celui-ci l'avait plaqué contre un arbre situé à côté du banc. Sa tête appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre, son corps recouvrant celui du jeune homme, Seishirou ne pouvait cependant pas voir le visage de Subaru. De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter à ce moment. Lui, le Sakurazukamori, ne savait plus quoi faire à présent. Et lui qui croyait que le destin avait été scellé depuis longtemps. Celui s'était effondré tel un château de cartes en un instant. Quelle ironie.

Subaru lutta encore un peu puis abandonna finalement, éclatant en sanglots, craquant nerveusement. Seishirou écarquilla les yeux, un peu surpris. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer et cela était, un peu, déstabilisant pour lui. Peu après, le jeune homme commença à parler, la voix entrecoupée.

Subaru – Toutes ces années… Après la mort de ma sœur… Je n'ai jamais pu te haïr… pourtant je l'aurais voulu, vraiment… Mais je n'y peux rien… Parce que je… Je t'aime… Je t'aime Seishirou… Même si tu n'en as rien à faire de moi… C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu me tues… Pour que ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant je représente quelque chose… même d'insignifiant… pour toi… Alors pourquoi ?

Seishirou était complètement abasourdi. Il lâcha soudainement les poignets qu'il tenait encore. Les bras de Subaru vinrent immédiatement l'encercler, le serrant comme s'il craignait de le voir s'enfuir.

Seishirou se recula un peu de l'arbre entraînant Subaru qui était agrippé à lui. Celui-ci pleurait encore violemment. Seishirou passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Un moment passa ainsi en silence, le calme du parc seulement ponctué de violents sanglots s'apaisant peu à peu. Quand ceux-ci eurent presque disparu, Seishirou approcha ses lèvres d'une de ses oreilles, plongeant son visage dans les doux cheveux noirs. Il sentit Subaru frissonner dans ses bras. Il murmura.

– C'est dommage… Tu aurais fait un Sakurazukamori très mignon.

A ces mots, Subaru sembla se calmer, écoutant les mots de Seishirou.

Seishirou – J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien de te le cacher à présent… Savais-tu qu'il y a une tradition chez les Sakurazukamori dans le choix de leur successeur ?... Il est dit que le Sakurazukamori doit être tué par celui ou celle qu'ils aiment le plus au monde.

Les sanglots de Subaru cessèrent tout à fait. Tout prenait un sens nouveau. Un moment de silence passa. Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Subaru parla amèrement.

– Le Sakurazukamori serait-il donc capable d'avoir des sentiments ?

Seishirou marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Il semblerait que oui.

Les lèvres de Seishirou se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus de son oreille. Il murmura quelques mots qui se perdirent au vent. Subaru ne les manqua pas cependant. Une dernière larme coula sur sa joue. Il resserra son emprise sur l'homme.

– Tu ne me dis jamais les mots auxquels je m'attends, tu sais ?

Seishirou prit un air faussement étonné.

– C'est gênant ?

Subaru haussa légèrement les sourcils en le regardant.

– Tu mériterais une autre gifle.

Seishirou lui jeta un coup d'œil de côté et fronça les sourcils. Il se recula soudainement.

– Ok, maintenant je veux savoir où est le vrai Subaru. (2)

Subaru le regarda étonné puis esquissa un sourire. Le premier depuis longtemps, depuis des années. Celui-ci s'effaça cependant assez rapidement. Il parla d'une voix incertaine.

– Et maintenant ?

Seishirou sembla réfléchir puis il se remit à parler.

– Qui sait ? Peut-être que le vœu de ta sœur pourra être exaucé.

Subaru cligna des yeux, et fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre.

– Quel vœu ?

– Celui-ci…

Sans rien ajouter, il l'enlaça à nouveau et passant une main dans les cheveux noirs, il l'embrassa. Subaru surpris écarquilla les yeux au contact puis finit par les fermer, répondant au baiser. Contre toutes les attentes qu'il aurait pu avoir, celui-ci était extrêmement tendre et doux, semblant effacer toutes les années d'éloignement et de souffrances en un instant. Il frissonna, se cramponnant à Seishirou.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Au même moment, Hinoto et Kakyô se réveillèrent brusquement, hébétés.

C'était impossible et pourtant… Quelque chose avait changé.

L'avenir avait été en partie modifié. (3)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fûma ôta ses lunettes, regarda les buildings au loin tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber sur la ville.

Leurs vœux avaient changé.

C'étaient à présent leurs véritables souhaits qui avaient été mis à jour, ceux qui s'étaient renfermés dans leur cœur.

Il sourit.

C'étaient les premiers à s'en rendre compte. Il en serait peut-être de même pour les autres bientôt.

Peut-être que Kamui lui aussi comprendrait son véritable vœu.

Son vrai souhait. (4)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà ! Un peu court je trouve. Gomen !**

**En tout cas, c'est vraiment un couple que j'adore !**

**Quelques reviews ne seraient pas de refus ! ;-)**

**Bisous ! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(1) Qui n'a jamais rêvé de foutre une bonne baffe à ce gros mufle de Seishirou ? Perso, j'ai bien dû y penser un bon millier de fois… Nan mais c'est vrai, ça lui remettrait un peu de jugeotte dans sa tête de détraqué… Nan mais !

(2) il est vrai que le vrai Subaru ne menacerait jamais Seishirou ni quiconque de lui mettre une baffe, il est bien trop gentil pour ça (c'est bien pour ça que je l'adore 'kya !' Mou choupinet kawaii Subaru-kun !) ; En plus, dire ça au Sakurazukamori, j'appelle ça du sui-ci-de… si si…

(3) petite revanche personnelle sur Kakyô et Hinoto : ça fait 18 tomes qu'ils nous répètent que l'avenir est tout écrit et qu'on ne peut rien y changer (d'ailleurs à ce titre eux aussi mériteraient de bonnes grosses baffes… Moi violente ? Nan…).

(4) allusion au tome 19 qui n'est pas encore sorti en France. C'est le dernier tome sur la série sorti il y a déjà 3 ans minimum au Japon. Je rappelle que la série est en hiatus.


End file.
